Just Say Yes
by queenofthecourt07
Summary: He let her down once again. This time it was crucial that he make it right. But how to? Please Review :


**Author's Note: Hey all (: Long time, no see. Here's a little one shot I came up with. Don't Love Me is going officially HIATUS. I can't work on it right now, and I'm sorry. Don't hate, please. Cause I would be sad. Here's the one shot, enjoy (: Oh, and please review at the end. Thanks! **

He had fooled her. Again. Why was she so shocked though? It wasn't the first time Troy Bolton had played her. It was actually far from the first time. So why was at Chad Danforth's front door crying?

Oh right. She couldn't go to her best friend right now, because he was the reason she was crying.

"Gabs." he sighed knowingly, opening his arms, for her to come in his embrace.

"He isn't asking, Chad." she said, sniffling into his chest.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. He's an asshole." he said, rubbing her petite back soothingly.

"No," she said. "It's not his fault. I shouldn't have believed him. He had no reason he should ask me anyways."

"Stop." Chad ordered, pulling back, shaking his head at her sternly.

"What?"

"Stop excusing his actions. He was wrong, Gabriella. He told everyone he was going to ask you to prom. He knew you would find out, and now he isn't going to ask you? No, that's wrong." Chad stated, and she started to cry harder.

"Why would he even think about asking me to begin with?" she asked, rhetorically, but Chad still answered.

"Cause you're amazing." Chad said, and she smiled at her "big brother" through her tears.

"You are amazing too, big brother." she said, squeezing him tight.

"Troy and I are going to have a little talk tomorrow." Chad said, gritting his teeth.

"NO CHAD!" she shrieked, her eyes growing wide. "Don't say anything to him! Just don't talk to him!"

"Gabs, I need to know why he did this to my little sister." Chad said, getting angry.

"Chad, please." she begged, tears beginning to well up again.

Chad sighed, "Fine, but one more time, and he's getting my fist in his jaw."

Gabriella smiled weakly, and walked away towards her car. "Thanks, Chad. I love you." she said.

"I love you too, be careful driving home." he warned, sighing as she drove away.

This always happened. Gabriella got her heart broken, and came to him. He didn't mind. He wanted her to come to him when one of the bastards hurt her, but he didn't like it when she refused him permission to beat the shit out of them. He was to the point of overboard with the likeness of Troy Bolton. Gabriella was head over heels for him, as she always had been, and as she would probably always be.

Everyone thought Troy was insane. Gabriella was beautiful, athletic, and smart. She was _perfect. _But the one thing she wanted, she never got, and that was Troy.

She had wanted Troy Bolton since the tender age of thirteen. He was funny and handsome and sweet. Troy had even openly admitted a few times that he liked Gabriella, but it was always when she was with other guys.

When Gabriella would get together with another guy, she and Troy would tend to drift apart from each other. It was too hard to be in their kind of friendship, and be in a relationship.

Chad just hated to see her get hurt over and over again by Troy. Her heart broke a little more every time.

This time just really pissed him off. Mainly because Troy involved Chad in it. Troy had approached Chad a few weeks ago for advice on Gabriella.

"_Hey man," Troy greeted Chad in the locker room as the guys got ready for basketball practice. _

"_Oh, hey Troy." Chad replied, sliding his basketball shoes on, and tying them._

"_So I need some help, man." Troy said. _

"_What's up man?" Chad asked. _

"_It's Gabriella. I want to ask her to homecoming." Troy said, scratching his neck awkwardly. _

_Chad chuckled at Troy's awkwardness. "Well ask her then, man. You guys are best friends. Just do it." _

"_That's the thing, though!" Troy exclaimed, pacing nervously across the locker room. "We are best friends. Isn't there some rule that you don't ask your best friend out?" _

_Chad shrugged, "I don't think so. Neither of you are seeing anyone right now. It's actually a good idea, in my opinion." _

"_Yeah. That's what I was thinking, but you know Gabriella. She always thinks something more than what's actually there." Troy said. _

"_That's just Gabriella. She's a passionate type of person." Chad said. _

"_Well you are like her brother, so you think I should go for it?" Troy asked._

"_Of course man, I know she would say yes." Chad replied. _

And of course, Chad told Gabriella. Big mistake, right there. He should have never had said anything, and just let fate work its course. "No," he thought, shaking his head.

Now he was making excuses for Troy's ignorance. This was all Troy's fault. He knew by telling half of East High, that word was bound to get back to Gabriella, and get her hopes up. He knew how she felt, deep down. He knew not asking was going to hurt her. That was just the thing, _Troy knew. _

"Hey, I think I'm going to ask this Elizabeth girl from my work to prom." Troy said, leaning against his locker, looking over at his brunette best friend as she put her books in her locker, ignoring him.

"What do you think?" he asked, inching closer to her, and she continued to put her things into her locker.

She slammed her locker shut, and turned towards him. "Do whatever the hell you want, Troy." she said, and rushed past him towards homeroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Troy asked Chad, who had witnessed the scene as well.

"Why don't you ask yourself that man?" Chad said, walking away from Troy as well.

Troy had attempted to try to talk to Gabriella all day, but she ignored him, or gave him one-word replies to everything he said.

"Hey Brie, you want to go see a movie tonight?" Troy asked, as he chased after her as she walked towards her car. She turned around quickly, anger in her dark brown eyes.

"What am I to you?" she asked quickly, and he was taken back.

He scratched his neck nervously, "Uh, a friend right? Best friends." he replied.

She nodded and sighed. "Guess everyone else had it wrong." she replied, opening her car door to get in.

"What do you mean they had it wrong?" he asked, confused.

"Never mind, it's not important." she said, getting in her car, and driving away.

"You know what, Troy." a female voice said, and Troy turned to face the blonde drama queen Sharpay Evans. "You are a self-centered jerk, who only cares about himself."

"Fuck off, Evans." he replied, shaking her comment off.

"No, listen to me." she said, angrily. "You know how she feels about you. How she's always felt about you. But you don't care. You flippantly tell everyone in the school that you were going to ask her to prom, and then you blow it off. And to top it all off, you tell her you plan on asking another girl. Like I said, a self-centered asshole." she looked at him with disgust, and walked away.

Troy released an sigh of frustration, and screamed out loud in the parking lot of East High.

_Two weeks later... _

It was the night of prom, and Gabriella put the final touches on her makeup. She was clad in a strapless royal blue dress that fell mid-thigh, and her hair fell loosely in her natural ebony curls. She had on smokey eye makeup, and a light pink blush on her cheeks. She slid on her black pumps, and got in her car to drive herself to homecoming. Gabriella smiled as she was greeted at the front door by Sharpay and Taylor who demanded a hundred photos with her.

She walked into the large ballroom that the prom committee had booked almost ten months ago. It looked amazing, she looked amazing. If only she felt amazing. It seemed that almost everyone had a date except her. It didn't really make sense. Gabriella was one of the most beautiful girls in East High School, but she was dateless at he senior prom.

It was her choice, though. Troy had decided to not go to prom at all, but she was okay with that. He decided to take on an extra shift instead. She shook the thought out of her head. She wasn't going to spend her last high school activity thinking about Troy Bolton.

Gabriella spent the night taking millions of pictures and dancing with her friends, and a couple of her distant admirers.

Prom had finally ended, and everyone except Gabriella and a few others had cleared out and made their way to after proms.

Gabriella smiled as she waved goodbye to a few of the remaining students, and she went to walk out the door, when a tux-clad Troy walked through the door.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him. He looked breath-taking. White and black tux, his sandy blonde hair swooped to the side, and his sincere blue eyes making her hold her breath.

"Sorry I'm late." he said, stepping forward and slipping a blue and white corsage on her delicate wrist, and holding her hand, and reaching for her other.

"Can I have the last dance?" he asked, and she nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks, as the band began to play Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You".

She wound her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest, as they swayed slowly to the music.

"Brie, I'm so sorry I didn't ask before. I was being really self-centered and I was just being stupid saying I was going to ask Elizabeth, who I barely know, and-"

"Troy," she said, putting a finger over his lips. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You're here now, and that's all that matters to me. I love you, Wildcat." and she nestled her head on his chest, as they continued to move slowly to the music.

"I love you too, Brie." he said, and kissed her slowly as the music continued to play in the background.

**Awh, fluff ending. Best right? ;) Ah, this is sorta my homecoming story. Like what happened to me. Except I didn't get swept off my feet by Troy Bolton. But it was the best I could get (: Please review! Thanks and love you all! **


End file.
